


Pros Haiku

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Killer With a Long Arm, Episode: s01e10 Stake Out, Episode: s01e12 Look After Annie, Episode: s02e09 Blind Run, Episode: s03e01 The Purging of CI5, Episode: s03e08 Servant of Two Masters, Episode: s05e02 Operation Susie, Episode: s05e05 Discovered in a Graveyard, Episode: s05e09 The Ojuka Situation, Haiku, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku based on episodes. I wrote most of these haiku between 2003 and 2005, with one in 2011. Arranged in transmission order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros Haiku

###### Killer With a Long Arm

Trust in you and me:  
so we're a mobile ghetto?  
Since when do you miss!

 

###### Stake Out

Night of watch and wait:  
I know what you think I am.  
Make a jigsaw, Ray.

 

###### Look After Annie

He would have killed you  
while I wanted to love you.  
Not hate, but envy.

 

###### Blind Run

Tinkerbell dead and  
enemies poised like vultures.  
Doyle's in there, you know.

 

###### The Purging of CI5

Spring sun lights the room  
where your finger rests on death.  
Hold your breath, sunshine.

 

###### Servant of Two Masters

Past leaning tombstones  
we jog as the spring rain falls:  
together, but not.

 

###### Operation Susie

Betrayed, with cordite  
heavy on the autumn air.  
We live while she dies.

 

###### Discovered in a Graveyard

Autumn leaves wither.  
Milk and rug, heart-blood, bullets:  
white, crimson, and black.

 

###### The Ojuka Situation

Darkness, bullets, and  
your priapismic monster.  
Not Ojuka, sir.


End file.
